


这个月的绿谷也是色情的4

by 5829



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 16:10:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18210569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5829/pseuds/5829





	这个月的绿谷也是色情的4

今天的绿谷也就是色情的4

 

“啊，太阳好舒服呢”绿谷拿着传单上的温泉，拨通了电话。

“切岛，你是不是在保须市啊，我有温泉的票，你去吗？” 

“唔啊，是绿谷啊，我有空哦，我马上就巡逻好了，等我啊”切岛快速挂完电话，脸上非常不自然，还有点红，［啊，绿谷约我出去玩］  
“啊，医生你轻点，我有事要走了”“你等等，马上好，不准碰水”处理好伤口的切岛穿上衣服就跑了。

 

到了地点，绿（急匆匆买的票）谷已经在等着他，他在远方看着绿谷发呆的样子，跑了过去 看着绿谷天使般的脸，切岛脸红着与绿谷打招呼，两个人一起进了更衣室换浴衣。

白皙的皮肤让切岛转不过神来。白皙又有肌肉的身材，娇小却又努力的他，还有他粉嫩的红豆，弹性的屁股，一切都让他着迷。

绿谷注意到之后转头过来，一手摸着切岛厚实的肩膀，捏了捏“啊啦，切岛你的肌肉真紧实，不像我的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈，哪有，绿谷，你...你要多吃点”切岛手略颤巍巍的摸上绿谷的肩膀拍了拍，着烫似的缩了手，眼神又看向绿谷的胸膛又看别处，

“切岛，你的伤怎么回事，这样能泡温泉嘛，果然，还是太勉强你了嘛，你这样可不行，我们还是别跑温泉了走吧”

“绿谷，没事，男子汉怎么可能畏惧，这个伤我好几个月前就有的，你不要担心走吧”

“真，真的可以嘛”绿谷疑惑的看着切岛，“我，我觉得还是你的身体重要……”

 

切岛抓着绿谷一头扎进了浴室，这个浴室比较小“切岛正疑惑为什么没有人来，不过能跟绿谷独自在一起就很开心啊。

 

“真是治愈呢”“对吧，这温泉真舒服，不过你的伤真的没事嘛？”绿谷担心的看向他，绿色的眸子与赤色的眸子相交，两个人的脸都红彤彤的，显露出来的粉嫩皮肤有着白雾遮挡更令切岛垂涎，水挺清澈的，连下面都好像可以看见…雾气还在不停的上腾，让绿谷整个人似有点不实，绿色的眼睛有点无神，有点诱惑的看向别处。

 

切岛迷迷糊糊的靠近，伸手去抚摸他的脸，［啊，就差一点点…］“咕噜噜”“啊嘞，切岛，诶!怎么有血!诶，切岛，你没事吧”绿谷慌慌张张的抱着切岛回了房间。

 

将他慢慢放到床上，肉棒鼓在毛巾里，涨涨的一团，想要撑开那毛巾，绿谷用手去解开，肉棒一下子弹开，十分精神，绿谷轻轻的去抚摸那坚硬滚烫的肉棒，被摩擦了几下马眼吐出粘液粘在手上，“唔唔”切岛被舒服的刺激感醒来，仰头就看见绿谷的小穴。

“啊哈…绿谷，你在干嘛，我我我”绿谷并没有回复，继续含着肉棒，卖力的吞吐着，舌头缠绕着棒身滑动着像蛇一样不肯放。小穴分泌出的水滴在切岛脸上。

 

前面就是绿谷的粉白肉棒和睾丸，随着绿谷的动作不断起伏［好想舔，绿谷的小嘴好舒服，好想去亲一口，唔，好想操他，不管了］“绿谷，你也舔舔那睾丸，啊哈…好舒服…多摸摸它…”绿谷跟着指引卖力去做，小巧的嘴包含着狰狞的肉棒，他舔了一会儿，又去含着睾丸，丸子被他舔的啧啧有声，直到过瘾了，又从根部从下往上，慢慢的，顺着肉棒的经络绘画，绕着马眼，上下打转，刺激的马眼吐出津液，又一口气全吞下，让切岛享受深喉的快感。

 

切岛作为个直男，受不了刺激，没过一会儿，挺身把精液射入绿谷的口腔，“切岛的味道好棒啊，精液也很粘稠呢，你能不能也舔舔我的肉棒啊…好难受啊…”绿谷嘟起红唇嫩嫩的嘴望向切岛。小穴磨蹭着切岛的脸，蹭的他脸上到处都是水渍。

 

切岛垂涎着绿谷的小穴和肉棒，早就想吃，可又觉得羞耻，暗暗吞着口水。知道绿谷同意了，再也忍不住，切岛看着粉红肉棒不断蹭着皮肤，张开嘴，吞下去，舌头慢慢的从马眼开始，打转画圈，吸吮。本来他就没什么经验，伺候肉棒毫无章法。

 

“切岛怎么发出的声音比我还色情……快…快吞下去…唔…好舒服”切岛似乎在吃一个糖果，慢慢的舔吞，渐渐深入，他要好好舔绿谷的肉棒。

 

可是终究是美味侵蚀着他的脑子，他想要更多，更多，肉棒被逐渐加重粗暴的对待后快速的射了出来。切岛咕咚咕咚的喝掉。

 

“唔唔，绿谷，好棒…连肉棒都那么可爱，小穴的水湿我一脸上，喜欢，好喜欢…”

 

切岛换了个姿势，与绿谷面对面，看到切岛上面的水渍，伸出粉嫩的舌头去舔，切岛便抚摸着他的乳头，摩擦至红肿，时不时夸他。

“绿谷的水真多”

“绿谷的乳头真好看”

“好喜欢你 绿谷”

 

切岛用中指插入绿谷的小穴，里面的小穴紧缩着，湿润的内壁带着丰富的弹性夹着中指，切岛看向绿谷“绿谷的小穴真湿，好想插进去，小穴都不肯让我出来，你看绿谷，这上面都是你的液体”切岛伸出中指，舔了一口，伸出两指插了进去，去摸索敏感地，像把剪刀一样开拓，直叫绿谷舒服，两腿大大的张开着。

切岛用两指满足了，又加一根，缓慢又有力的进出，两人沉重的呼吸声响在室内。

 

绿谷已经不满足三指的进入 他想要更大的，他看下切岛直挺挺的肉棒，双腿勾住切岛的腰际，“切岛…用你的肉棒插进来吧…唔…不要手指…啊哈…”

切岛也早想插进去肉棒，他加速了速度引得绿谷没反应过来“别戳那…你怎么加快速度了…啊哈…要去了。”

一阵痉挛夹的手指出不来，红嫩的脸让切岛再也忍不住，他抱起绿谷去了浴室“诶呀，那里有人的，去房间吧…”“今天人挺少的，你看他们还没有来”绿谷还想拒绝，切岛压他压到地上，精干的身材压住绿谷使他动弹不得。

 

粗大的肉棒一下子插进准备充足的小穴“啊哈……好大…唔…切岛我们换个地点吧…啊哈…我怕有人……”

“我就想在这，跟你来时就想在这里操你”切岛封住绿谷的嘴，舌头与他交缠，拉出一道淫靡的丝。

“你看啊，绿谷，你的小穴噗嗤噗嗤的叫个不停…真好听”切岛去揉捏两个乳头，用嘴去吸。

“你说，会不会有奶水出来”“啊哈，哪会有…切岛插的我好爽…唔…”切岛插入的越来越猛，两人交合的地方，泛着一圈白浊，睾丸撞击着皮肤。

“啊哈…好快……别顶那…啊哈…要……要到了”绿谷又一次高潮出来的水碰出来，差点让切岛射出来，他停顿了下，大力操了起来，与绿谷亲吻，爽的绿谷哭了出来“呜呜呜呜…啊哈…切岛的肉棒好棒…啊哈…别插了…小穴要插坏了…呜呜呜呜呜呜”切岛一个加速终于射了出来，直进入到最里面。

“啊哈……精液好棒”绿谷与切岛相吻，看着切岛在小穴里肿胀，“绿谷，再给我一次好不好…”看着这样的眼神，绿谷服软。

“好吧，不过我好累，这地板好硬，啊哈……你怎么…”切岛把绿谷的大腿驾到腰部，大力操干了起来“绿谷的小穴好舒服，真想操，操到绿谷昏掉，醒来又操，。

让我的肉棒就一直呆在你的小穴里”“啊哈……好快…肉棒好棒…要切岛把我操晕，人会不会进来啊…啊哈”听到也许人会进来，切岛就更刺激了，在小穴里又硬了几分，用嘴堵着娇吟的小嘴，“唔……”噗嗤噗嗤的声音回响着，切岛边走边操，走到哪水就溅到哪。

 

“你看，绿谷，都是我们的水”“唔……不行了…啊哈…绿谷…绿谷…”切岛更重的肏几百下，射了出来，轻吻着绿谷的小腹，把他放入温泉里，绿谷的两腿站不住他就抱着他泡，把他里面的东西抠弄出来。

 

“唔……嗯”“绿谷你可不要再叫了，我的肉棒可有起反应了”气的绿谷一口咬上切岛的肩膀，洗完后，他轻轻的把绿谷放到床上，去整理杂乱的绿发，抚摸着他那小脸，嘴唇，之后紧紧的抱住，那根大东西叫绿谷害怕，不过看切岛没反应也就睡了过去。

 

一觉醒来，切岛已经不在了，看了眼手机，他已经去巡逻了“笨蛋，有伤还来，有任务还来”绿谷紧盯着手机，借用老板娘的厨房备了便当，去便利店买了药品，趁切岛还在巡逻，放在事务所，上面附着一个便条：要好好照顾自己，不准太勉强了，我会监督你的(๑❛ᴗ❛๑).看到切岛满汉热泪的吃下了。

 

“呜呜呜呜呜，绿谷真的是小天使，饭好好吃,呜呜呜呜呜”

为什么温泉那没有人，因为绿谷他买的是套间，不会有人来的(〃∇〃)（自问自答.jpg）


End file.
